Great Minds Think Alike
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: A few things can always make you feel better, especially the feeling of your favorite person. That wonderful feeling, that feeling of love. Fluff, slight M. M for safety, rating may go down.


_This is a started as a thank-you fic, but my dirty mind went wild, so… _

_**Some content has been edited to fit Fanfiction's new standards!**_

* * *

Yuuki, with her young features, and light mouth laughed heartily at what she saw. Her ten year old brother was dancing with a bowl on his head.

Now, Kuran Kaname did not ordinarily dance with eating pieces on his head. But then again, Kuran Kaname was anything but ordinary. He was in fact a prince. Not in a literal sense, but in his younger sister's imagination, he was the epitome of beauty, the one thing she looked forward to seeing, when she felt the safest.

That was the beginning.

Yuuki was fourteen.

She was fourteen years old, and she was a very happy child. Despite the fact that her parents were dead, despite the fact that her brother could only visited occasionally at her somewhat secret home.

Yuuki loved her brother, he had told her long ago, that they were going to one day be married, that they would share their love with each other, and that they would be together forever, eternal soul mates.

Of course, she believed him.

Kaname was sixteen.

He was sixteen years old, and he was morbidly depressed. He was in fact depressed because he was not only deprived from blood, starving and sick of Ichijo Asato, he was desperately in love with his fiancée, and never got to see her.

He wanted her just as any healthy young man should want the girl he was in love with. He wanted to touch her, and he wanted to hold her, he wanted to do everything to her. He wanted to kiss her the way that lovers did, not the way an awkward fiancée kissed her overly eager fiancé.

And that was how it was today.

Today, during the early night, Kaname had surprised Kaien with a visit. He had skipped formalities, and snuck into his sister's room discreetly.

They were now sitting on Yuuki's twin sized bed, enjoying each other's company without saying a word.

Yuuki was staring at the ceiling, feeling the eyes of her elder brother boring into the side of her head. She was smiling, and he was looking at her, much like a person looks upon a fine painting.

"You know, Yuuki," he began, whispering into her ear quietly, pulling her as close to his chest as she could possibly go, "You look absolutely enchanting in that lovely dress you are wearing." She blushed hotly; he was teasing her. Her heart sped up a little as she turned towards Kaname. He loved to see her blush; he did things like this on purpose.

He knew, this was the moment, the moment he was supposed to kiss her. He leaned inwards, a hard accomplishment because they were lying on their backs, and he brought his lips slowly towards hers. Kaname gave her enough time to get away, he would never force her, and when she didn't flinch he kissed her.

He started soft, just trying to show her that he loved her, something he verbally reminded her of every time they spoke. He put his arm that was around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him as he enveloped her in warm kisses around her face and her lips.

He was in love with her, just as he should be. He wanted her, needed her. If he couldn't have her, he would die. No one should have her more than him. That was not true. He did not deserve her; he did not deserve to look into her innocent and pure eyes.

Yuuki was nervous. Her brother never tried to advance on her. Maybe a peck on the cheek or hand, but never trying to _kiss her_ on the lips, no less. When she looked at her 16-year-old fiancé and realized he was leaning towards her as though he wanted to kiss her, she panicked.

She was about to move away, scared that she was not ready for him. However, the look in his eyes made her change her mind, she would accept him, all of him. She closed her eyes, trying to keep completely still, and when he kissed her, she kissed back.

A few minutes later, she was getting good at this, becoming better, and she noticed that Kaname was holding her tighter. Squeezing her back and hips softly in one arm, and the other, he had a hand nestled in the back of her head, just to touch her silky hair.

Kaname was finding it hard to restrain his need, desire. When he figured out that her back was open, and exposed, he nearly let his common sense go. Her hair had fallen down her back as he had turned her onto her side, and her neck was revealed and Kaname felt a sense of dread. Hunger. He was thirsty, and nothing could save him except his precious girl who, now, was blushing redder than a cherry, and looking away from him, at her fingers or admiring the bracelet from Kaname on her wrist.

He had given her that bracelet when she had turned 12. It was yellow and white gold, with her name imbedded into the front side. In the inside was a message from Kaname.

_My dear fiancée, do not forget that I will love you forever. Kaname. _

He forgot about the bracelet and looked at her again. He was looking at her with _desire_, _need, passion, want, hunger, lust, _love.

He realized she was looking up at him again, and she blushed and averted her eyes. Without thinking he brought his hand from her back and to her front side. He dragged his fingertips across her flat belly. He caressed her gently with a passion as he flicked his tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped and he darted his tongue into her mouth, relishing the feeling of her tongue against his.

He needed to control himself.

He had to stop this. If he went any farther, she would hate him!

He managed to pull himself away, disentangling himself completely until he felt her stare into his matching eyes. She was pleading with him.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama," she whimpered, tearing up, salty liquids falling from her porcelain face.

"Sorry, for what?" Kaname asked, confused as to why she was _apologizing_ to _him_. He should be apologizing to her! He forced her through something she wasn't ready for! "I should be sorry!"

"I'm sorry for not being a good fiancée!"

"I'm sorry for forcing you just now!" they both spoke at the same time. Kaname stared at Yuuki. That's what she was sad for? He stood up and paced across her small room.

Yuuki sucked in air. That was what he was sorry about?

She shook her head.

"That's not what-"

"I didn't mean-" they began at the same time.

"You go first!" they both exclaimed. Yuuki giggled, and started to burst out laughing.

Yuuki inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry for not really being a good fiancée."

"You've been a great fiancée, Yuuki." Kaname replied seriously, sitting down at the side of her small bed. "I should be sorry, I made you do something you weren't ready for, I'm to loath!" Yuuki shook her head rapidly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Onii-sama! I kind of…" her voice trailed off, she blushed again, and put her hands between her knees, which was flirtatious because she was sitting on her knees. Kaname cocked a fine brow.

"_You what?_" he asked, wondering what was making her blush. He was teasing her again!

"I was hoping… well… My-friend-she-told-me-that-when-a-guy-wants-to-touch-you-and-that-he-kisses-you-and-gives-you-gifts-that-he-really-loves-you-and-wants-to-be-with-you-forever!" she exclaimed, breathing in quickly. Kaname raised both brows, and began to laugh.

"Yuuki, those are some things that go along with love, but you should love people that love you for your personality, and just your inner-self." Yuuki blushed and looked down.

"Does Kaname-onii-sama love me?" she asked, hiding her head under her bangs. Kaname's look became sad.

_How could she think anything different?_

He lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes. "How could I not?" he asked her. Her eyes started to water. She sniffed and as Kaname closed his eyes and kissed her gently, she felt content.

* * *

A few hours later, after Yuuki and Kaname had set their personal affairs to the side, Yuuki was laughing with Kaname under the covers of the bed.

"-And then, he went, 'come and get me!' and I did, and a beat him so bad!" Yuuki laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, falling onto the bed again.

Kaname was smiling, because his dear girl was smiling. She was so much prettier when she smiled.

"Kaname, are you dead?" she called; he looked up quickly.

"What was that?" he asked, "Say that again."

"What?" she asked, though she knew very well. She hid her full chest blush under the covers of her bed.

"I absolutely love you, Yuuki."

"You know what, Kaname? I think that great minds think alike!" she nuzzled his warm and bare chest, comforted by his very soul.

* * *

_So. That's what happens when you sit on a beach for 6 hours and have nothing to do. I wrote this at Martha's Vineyard. I'm getting my nose pierced today, wish me luck!_


End file.
